Battle Of Leningrad
by Kamirashi
Summary: Lithuania notices Russia's odd behavior for the past few days. IT's not until after awhile that Russia finally admits there will be a huge conflict coming up that will change their lifes. The baltics struggle to make it through this battle.
1. Prologue

Traveling through the cursed town of Leningrad the Lithuanian sighed to himself; His soft weak green eyes scanning its surroundings. Buildings that once stood firm and proud were now nothing but filthy debris. People stood there homeless, tired, hungry, their faces warn down from sadness. Their hopeless and dull eyes would make even the strongest soul cry. The living already seemed dead inside, nothing more could possibly break them down. The Lithuanian watched with horror as they roamed the streets of Russia.

"How…" Torris's voice faded off as he paused speechless. "…Did this happen?" Even though he knew the answer it was still breathtaking to him. But he passed on like it was any other day.


	2. Chapter 1

Wandering through the busy streets of Leningrad Lithuania was buying groceries to make dinner like any other normal day. He took his time to pick out the cheapest but most descent types of food. They were living in harsh times where money was very scarce.

Torris walked home holding the supplies close to his chest. Once he arrived to the house he immediately started to cook.

The door swung open, cold wind made its way in along with a Russian as the cold air lingered in the atmosphere. Torris kept quiet to himself trying to decide whether to greet Ivan or continue cooking. Lately the man seemed very stressed and angry. That childish smile wasn't smothering his face anymore unless he was speaking to someone. It was as if he was trying to hide behind Comedy's mask, act like everything was all fine and dandy.

The Lithuanian wouldn't ask what was troubling the Russian though. It was like a mouse out in the open in front of a hungry cat, suicide. One false move and the Lithuanian would be in a world of hurt.

….

The table was filled with uncomfortable silences. Even the only three (Russia, Belarus, and Ukraine) that always tried to start a conversation weren't speaking.

Torris's emerald eyes shifted slowly at his surrounding people and froze on the Russian. He noticed that Ivan was barely eating seeing that his food was only picked out. Ivan was gazing in a void of space that seemed to exist within his mind.

Squinting, trying to look past the blank emotionless look he thought. 'What's wrong?' he tensed up as his thoughts began to speed up as every little piece of anxiety dripped within the Lithuanian; like a faucet that was forgotten to be turned off. 'Does he think the food is terrible?' his thoughts made him restless and uneasy.

Amethyst eyes drifted upward inch by inch catching a long glimpse at him but then swayed away. Ivan sighed heavily and lifted himself pushing himself against the table with gloved palms. The tense atmosphere drew their attention to the man.

"Comrades," Ivan's thick accent echoed and bounced off the dinning room walls. "Soon we will be having a conflict in Leningrad." Pausing he looked at the rest of the Baltic's. "Things will be completely different soon, but there is nothing we can do to cease it." The fair haired man paused once more freezing his glance in Torris's direction. "But us soviet's are strong, da?" his usual childish grin reappeared along with closed lids secrete the improbable look in those worried eyes. "We will prevail no matter what our situation is!"

The chair scuffed and cried out with an irritable whine as he sat back down. It was so quiet you would assume everyone was dead. Torris's heart dropped at Ivan's last words. He couldn't put his finger on it, but his intuition was ringing with alarm. As if it was trying to warn him of something. By the tone of Ivan's voice anyone could see he was trying to hide the truth with some sort of fairytale.

Sitting in silence he didn't dare to question him.


	3. Chapter 2

The city was altering into a battle field before Torris knew it. Tank's and military bases filled the stone pavements of Leningrad; Torris could only imagine what was heading for them. He ducked into the shadows where the innocence like himself hid and scurried among the shadows trying to escape. The scene of war would soon destroy this city, he knew it and so did everyone else.  
While sneaking back into the Russian's protective cave from the evil that lurked outside he ran into Ivan. His green eyes rose slowly to meet with the giant's beautiful amethysts eyes. Such beautiful and loving eyes for a cruel man, anyone could be fooled with those beautiful gems. The small man's heart began to race and beat loudly against his rib cage, thu-dump.  
"Oh pardon me Ivan," Torris blushed as he forced out his words in a trembling tone.  
The Russian looked down with a smile. "You look like a ghost Torris." He paused staring down at the tiny man trying to pry out his emotions, his fears. Possibly anything there was to know about the defenseless man to be used against him. "I'm guessing you saw the city?" the man immediately assumed.  
Torris didn't reply.  
Ivan chuckled softly at the smaller man's silence. "Breath taking isn't it?" the Russian looked off as if he was talking to no one in particular. "To see all the war tanks and weapons that will cause mass destruction to this city; it makes one uneasy, da?"  
The Lithuanian didn't respond remaining still and unmoving like a statue. He parted his chapped lips but not a single word came out. Remaining frozen like the icicles that hung from Ivan's roof.  
"Torris you barely talk," The Russian commented after a few moments of silence. "It feels more like I'm talking to a wall."  
"S-s-sorry," Torris stuttered as he forced out his words. "I-I'm just so stunned." Torris couldn't tell if he was lying or not. His emotions were rather difficult to explain due to the anxiety of being around Ivan.  
The giant nodded. "I understand," He took hold of the Lithuanian's shoulder. Torris flinched as Ivan's breath his his cold flesh and his pale hair tickled his skin. "Heed what I have to say." The man whispered in Torris' ear. He did so curiously. "Don't let the city's appearance get to you." Pausing the man took a deep breath causing Torris to tremble some more. Ivan's tone darkened as he gripped the frail man's shoulder tightly. "The tanks aren't rolling yet nor can the sound of gun shots be heard from pulled triggers of a rifle." Russia's grip was becoming unbearably strong. "If you can't handle the scene you defiantly won't be able to handle the action."  
Torris paled, the man's words felt like the harsh winter wind had swept by with the truth. Such cold words, such cruel words. How could one's heart be so frozen solid to the core? Icicles of hatred that hung from the poor man's mind dripped to his heart leaving him frozen. Frozen with anger, frozen with regret, glazed with the unseen forlorn emotion he would try so hard to conceal but it still managed to show itself without even trying.  
The Russian pulled away. "Ivan," the Lithuanian whispered ever so softly but didn't know how to finish his sentence.  
"It's time to fight," The large man glared down at Torris. "Are you ready to survive or are you ready to die?"  
Stunned the Lithuanian became a statue like before; a living breathing statue.  
"Mother Russia needs to be protected or Mother Russia will fall." Ivan continued seeing that the meek man wasn't speaking as usual. "I suggest you help and aid Mother Russia or you will end up being the one to fall."  
'Oh Ivan how I wish there was someone to thaw out that bitter frosty heart of yours.' The Lithuanian thought. Though he was terrified of the man, Torris still cared deeply about his mental health and emotions. 'It has been shivering in the cold for so lon.' He wouldn't dare say this to Ivan though in fear of being beaten.  
The frustrated man turned away. "I bid you farewell and remember what I have said to you, Torris."  
Torris watched him silently and looked down at his feet completely speechless. "God have mercy on us." He said softly to himself as he wandered off.


End file.
